This section introduces information that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. Such background may include a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Allyl alcohol production processes generally include contacting a propylene oxide stream with an isomerization catalyst to form allyl alcohol. Crude (i.e., unpurified) propylene oxide streams generally contains a significant level of impurities. Such impurities have generally been separated from the propylene oxide prior to use in subsequent processes, such as allyl alcohol production processes. However, the impurities can be difficult to separate from the propylene oxide itself. Moreover, further purification of propylene oxide may come at an expense of increased separation costs.
Contained herein are embodiments directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.